Avatar: Eagle Claws part5
by kenpowarrior
Summary: This is the last part of the fan fiction story. Aang and his companions escape the invasion of fire nation set by Prince Lau and his army.


AVATAR:

EAGLE CLAWS

BY

KENPO4EVER

Part.5

Note: this fan fiction story is inspired by the series created by Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko which is owned by the nick network. Such new characters are created by me to expand the mythology and bring new light to the Avatar universe

As they arrive at the ship hanger, Aang gets an awful feeling. "We got company guys", he said. Everyone sees Lau in full armored with two soldiers on both sides. "So you are alive after all Aang. I got to give you credit you are stronger than I thought", Lau said. "But it is futile; my legion has taken the last nation of this land. Today this land belongs to the Yang Empire". Katara steps forward to defend Aang. "This time I'll make sure to kill you". Lau laughs but Katara uses her bloodbending to subdue him. Lau feels her control but smiles after she sees that her trick doesn't work on him. "What happen?" she wonders. "Foolish little girl, my chi is stronger than steel. You cannot manipulate it with your cheap sorcery". She is shock to see that Lau is more powerful that she thought. Yo Rhan steps toward her and whispers in her ear. "Listen to me I will distract him while you take everyone to ships." He said. Suddenly Rhan jumps forward and attack the soldiers; Katara sees some water and makes a wave to evade Lau. Everyone heads to the ships but fireballs hit them and destroy them. "Were doomed!" Sokka screams. Hakoda tries to keep everyone together and orders the kyoshi warriors to make a defense perimeter. A number of soldiers begin to decent on the place. Meanwhile Rhan is fighting Lau with his firebending skills. Lau begins to remember Rhan on his last encounter with him. "I remember you now", Lau said. "I gave you my eagle claw fist technique, but that bastard interrupts me". Rhan gets really mad. "That bastard was my brother, the man who took your right eye". Rhan responds. Lau gets furious for what Rhan's brother did to him and begins to focus his Chi on his right hand to make the eagle claw. Rhan goes to his defensive position to block his attack. Lau's right hand turns red with heat and launches forward. He grabs Rhan's neck and starts to suck his entire Chi from his body. Rhan screams of the agony but says his last words. "I'll see you in hell" His whole body turns into a skeleton and dies. Katara heard Rhan's last cry and realize that he is gone.

IT seems that all is lost as Aang could see the defensives weakening by the minute. Then he hears a large noise from behind and turns around. "Look!" Aang shouted. Everyone turns and sees an air ship piloting by Zuko; Kungsaku drops the latter for everyone to get up to the ship. "Everyone climb up as fast as you can!" Karata said. Azula tries to get Mai and Ty Lee first. They are following by Sokka with his girlfriend Suki. Haru tries to carry Aang with him but he declines and said that he will ride with Appa along with Toph and Katara. So Haru climbs the latter and the ship flies off. Katara could see the enemy soldiers are penetrating the defensives and most of the kyoshi warriors are dead. The last defenders are Hakoda, Tyro and a few kyoshi warriors. "Father we need to go now!" But Hakoda smiles and kisses her in the cheek. "Please look up for your brother for me and I wish you and Aang a long happy life", he said. "If we don't hold up till the end, you will die". "No father I won't leave you!" Appa starts to fly up but Toph grabs a robe dives down grabs Katara and pulls her up to safety. She screams as they fly out to escape the siege. Hakoda and Tyro meet their faiths as they command the last stand. "It's been an honor serving you in battle Hakoda", Tyro said. Hakoda nods and looks as thousands of fire balls decent upon them. "The honor is mine". Katara could see from the distance the bursting explosive in the hanger. Aang comforts her from her grief; from the ship Kungsaku also feels sad for losing his uncle but takes comfort that he die regaining his honor. Appa tries to reach the ship but Lau from the ground gathers his Chi to launch himself into the air and straight to Appa. Katara sees from the distance Lau is approaching. "Watch out Toph!" Toph feels the presents of Lau and start to fight. Toph tries to keep with Lau's speed but he is too fast and knocks her down. Katara uses the water she had left from her container but was not enough to stop him. Lau tries to reach Aang, "This time boy I'll make sure you'll die". Suddenly out of nowhere Momo attacks him from his face, Toph seize the opportunity and jumps off him and all of them fall down to the sea. "Toph NOOOOOOOOO!" Aang scream but could not do anything to save her or Momo. Katara grabs Appa and heads toward the ship were everyone his waiting for them.

A storm is coming and the seas start to get restless by the hour. A large ship is searching for Lau; moments later they found him. Commander Kenji and Shen welcome him. "Sir, are you alright?" Shen asked. Lau is soaked and wet but manage to response. "Yes commander sent scouts to find the remaining fire nation fleet. Our job is not over as long as Aang is alive. My quest will not be over". Somewhere in the sea the body of Toph is floating, Momo tries to hang on her but the storm is getting to powerful. A few minutes later a small ship appears and a man gets out of the deck and grabs the body of Toph. Momo jumps into the ship also. The man checks her pulse and looks at Momo. "Don't worry little one she will lived". He goes below deck and treats her and puts her in a bed to rest, momo realize the man who rescued them is Ozai.

The fire nation fleet of air ships have been reduce to two ships and few hundred soldiers. Zuko orders his men to head south west after Katara explain him about Aang's vision. She and the rest are devastated for the lost of Toph. Especially Aang who has been distance from everyone during the storm, after the weather was fair he goes outside to see from the ship; Katara seize the opportunity to talk to him. "Are you alright Aang?" she asked. Aang still keeps his eyes on the sea not looking at her. "Since this problem began I felt so useless. Not only could not stop Lau and his minions from conquering the four nations but also was not able to save Toph", he replied. "Some much for being the savior of the people, now am nothing". Katara puts her hand on him. "Don't ever said that Aang. You did your best to help us but now we have to help you. So you must find away to bring yourself together and defeat Lau. Don't let my father, Yo Rhan, Tyro, and the white lotus masters die for nothing". Aang is struck by her words and realize that he must bring justice for those who gave their lives for freedom. Katara pulls out the picture that Aang took from Lau after their duel. Aang see the young beautiful brown skin woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Who is this girl?" he asked. "You took this picture from Lau after he let go his eagle claw technique from you. Do you think she is connective to Lau in some way?" Aang wonders if she is his love interest. "I don't know but I think that we will find out soon". He keeps the picture and put it on his pocket. Moments later a soldier from a tower in one of the ships sees something as dawn approaches. "LAND!" he shouted. Katara and Aang see the island as the sun rises from the sea. "The lion turtle was right after all", Aang said. Katara and the others join in to see for themselves the mysterious island. "I wonder if there is people living in there?" Mai asked. "If they are I hope there not hostile to outsiders", Zuko said. Aang begins to have a visions of a temple were people are practicing all the bending arts; Katara sees that Aang is about to faint, "Aang what's wrong?" she asked. He turns toward here, "Nothing Katara. I am just exciting that's all", he replied. Aang could not tell her what he saw in his mind. But he knows this for certain the lion turtle send Aang here for a reason. He can only hope that it will help him to understand his purpose on this world and prepare him for the challenges to come.

To be continue.


End file.
